


jupiter

by hyuckwei



Series: peach jam [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alien!yuta, luwoo and renle if u squint hard enough, naive yuta, yuta has some alien powers lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckwei/pseuds/hyuckwei
Summary: was sicheng expecting to find an adorably curious alien from the moon with a horrifyingly cute voice inside the pod that crashed in his backyard? not really, no. but surprisingly enough, this alien’s really clingy and sicheng has no clue on what to do.





	jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> jupiter - your favorite martian & alien boy - oliver tree 
> 
> welcome to the first installment of my self indulgent yuwin oneshot series (which is just hashtag soulmates yuwin in different universes where any scenario is possible) enjoy!

_i fell down to earth_

_from a hundred miles away and_

_somehow_

_i still make it work_

_but it’s overrated and somehow_

_played out_

_ღ_

 

 Sicheng just wanted some peace and quiet, seriously. He wanted to just watch the stars tonight in the forest behind his backyard, he wanted to have just _one_ break from his annoying little brother’s rebellious teenage phase and his best friend’s constant yapping about his boyfriend. But it seems he would never receive one as he watched a twinkling star in the sky glowing as it shone brightly. It almost looked as if it was coming _closer_ if anything. 

 

 It turned out that it really _was_ coming closer and if Sicheng wanted to live, he had to get the hell out of the way as whatever was heading near him was coming closer. He concluded it was a meteorite. He screeched, going as far away as possible from the oncoming meteorite that was close to killing him.

 

 The ground shook on impact, sending Sicheng backwards onto the ground with a quiet ‘ _oof_ ’. He stood up afterwards, shakily leaning against a tree for support. He was hesitant on going back to his spot and checking out the crash site, not knowing if the meteor could potentially kill him just by breathing near it. But curiosity killed the cat, or _Sicheng_ in this case.

 

 The boy slowly walked towards the site, holding onto trees as he did so in case. Once he arrived there, through the smoke he tried to waft away from him, it was indeed _not_ a meteorite. Unless meteorites also came looking like an escape pod coming from an American sci-fi movie. In that moment, Sicheng knew he should probably contact the police and scream about how there’s a UFO crashed behind his backyard. But he’d sound completely _insane_ so he opted to calm himself down, taking a temporary meditating break then take a teensy look at the foreign object fallen askew in the forest dirt. 

 

 He slowly walked closer to the pod, grabbing a stray rock from the shattered forest floor in case something actually comes out from the pod. He came right in front of the sleek, white pod, bits of dirt stuck at the bottom from the impact. There were buttons in some kind of coding next to the opaque aqua colored window. Then there was a big red button near the handle of the window.

 

 Sicheng was not stupid. He would not press on that button _nor_ open that handle. Fate said otherwise as he wanted to lean in closer to inspect the material and he tripped, his palm landing on the button. 

 

  _Curses_. 

 

 At first, nothing happened, until after a few seconds the pod’s window suddenly opened up with a steam like noise following it. Sicheng felt his breath hitch as he froze in place, holding the rock even tighter in his hands before he took a look at what was inside.

 

 He gasped. It was a boy. Or an alien as he should call it since he was clearly not human with the perfect characteristics he had. His long lashes were shut, he was breathing, clearly still alive as he noticed his saturated silver hands twitching. He was, quite frankly, _naked_ save for the fact that he was only wearing.. beach shorts? 

 

 “Holy shit-“

 

 It’s eyes flew open at the sound of Sicheng’s voice and he screamed, scampering away and hiding behind a tree where the alien could not see him. He felt his heart hammering in his chest, _this_ is where he was gonna die, in the hands of a pretty alien. 

 

 The handsome boy stepped out of the pod, rubbing his hazel irises and licking his heart shaped lips as he awoken. He ran his hands through his bleach blonde hair, nearly white, parted fringe. There were dots of white across his perfect cheeks and long nose, almost like freckles but shaped like stars. He had what looked like a constellation on his neck, this time black, almost like a tattoo of some sorts.

 

 His eyes were wide and wondrous after all the sleep had been rubbed out. He looked around the area, scanning to see any other form of life until he noticed a patch of Sicheng’s hair peeking out from the tree. His lips curled curiously as he ran over and touched the human’s hair. 

 

 Sicheng yelped, pulling away from the alien and coming out from his hiding spot, only to be face to face with a grinning pretty alien. It was ironic how _he_ was the one hiding instead of the alien, who was trying to already warm up to him as Sicheng backed away.

 

 “Yi vu nai Mars?” The alien seemed to question, his head peaking over his own pod where Sicheng was hiding behind. _Oh jesus his voice definitely matched his cute face._ His smile never left his face, instead shyly cowering behind the pod as well and sitting with his legs crossed in front of Sicheng. He was trying to make the human feel comfortable. 

 

 “Er.. Hi?” Sicheng tried, slowly standing up.

 

 “Wei he mao er Mars ke?” The boy spoke in a language Sicheng has never heard, only bits of actual Chinese being heard but not exactly, as if random Mandarin was jumbled into an incoherent sentence. Sicheng blinked, still completely confused with whatever the extraterrestrial boy was trying to say. 

 

 “Uh.. Chinese? Can you speak that? What’s your name?” Sicheng suddenly smacked his palm against his forehead before muttering, “Of course you can’t. You obviously aren’t from here.. What’s your name? _Name_?”

 

 Sicheng stressed, pointing to himself then to the other boy. The alien furrowed his eyebrows, pursing his lips and tilting his head in thought before his eyes brightened. He grinned, snapping his fingers before speaking again,

 

 “Yes! My name is Yuta!”

 

 Sicheng was surprised to say in the least that this alien could properly introduce himself to Sicheng. But aliens were unearthly beings humans knew nothing about besides the abundance of theories they come up with, he wouldn’t put it past Yuta for his kind to have the technology to adjust to Earth’s atmosphere and languages as Yuta just had done. He was _impressed_. 

 

 “My name is Sicheng!” Sicheng repeated, smiling softly at the alien still sitting with his legs crossed, looking up at the human with his head still tilted. There was a sparkle of curiosity Sicheng could see in the alien’s dark pupils,

 

 “Ai!” Yuta exclaimed, pointing at Sicheng with a gigantic grin, “You are _Ai_!”

 

 “Ai..? No my name’s Sicheng-“ The brunette was cut off by the alien promptly pouncing on top of him, wrapping his arms around his neck and his hooking his legs besides Sicheng’s waist. He rubbed his cheek against Sicheng’s own, purring,

 

 “Sicheng ai!” 

 

 “Ha.. Alright, alright,” The Chinese boy laughed nervously, tugging at Yuta’s shirt to try and pull him off of him but the alien would _not_ budge. Sicheng was stuck, he was pinned to the ground by an alien that would not stop calling him his ‘love’ in Chinese and he didn’t have the energy to walk back home with the alien clinging to him. And if he brought the alien with him, he had a big explanation to give his younger brother.

 

 So he opted to drag the alien to his home out of the cold January winter and take some pity on him before his brother came back from school. _No_ , he did not take the alien in because he was sort of cute, he was just a generous boy that did not want the government to kill Yuta on sight.

 

 He’d plan to come back for the pod later but Yuta has other things in mind as the pod was nowhere to be seen now. The alien had hidden it with invisibility and Sicheng really needed to wake up from this fever dream.

 

                                    ☾                                    

 

 “Why.. Why did you come here and where from?” The Chinese hesitantly asked, watching Yuta explore the house and observe every single object he came across. Sicheng had no trouble dragging the alien inside from his backyard, despite the alien being considerably bigger than he was. Yuta was more than happy to comply as long as he was with his _Sicheng ai_. He turned on the TV by accident and cooed at the drama playing on the screen,

 

 “The Moon of Jupiter.” Yuta answered, his nose and hands pressed against the glass of the television, “I came for a vacation to Mars. Oceans have been opened up for the summer underneath Mars and I really wanted to go. I presume I landed on the wrong planet.”

 

  _Ah_ , that explains the beach shorts. Is it Summer in Mars or something? Seriously? Right in front of Sicheng’s salad? He’s freezing his ass off on Earth for the winter and some aliens are having fun underneath Mars’ surface playing volleyball?

 

 “Well, you’re on Earth right now. One planet off from Mars.”

 

 Yuta looked back at Sicheng with a questioning look,

 

 “Are you the king of this planet? I don’t know much about Earth besides that we should never come here, ever, because of humans.”

 

 Sicheng snorted. _King of this planet_. 

 

 “Nah. The only thing I’m the king of is stressing. But I respect that, I wouldn’t come here either because of humans.” Yuta chuckled at Sicheng’s response, understanding the sarcasm lying beneath his tone. Suddenly, a grumble was heard throughout the house. Yuta, unaffected, grinned up at Sicheng, the human shrugging, “Come here, I’ll go make you something that hopefully won’t make you sick.” 

 

 Sicheng lead Yuta into the kitchen, making him sit down at the table and keep his hands in place, warning him to not touch anything sharp and keeping things away that could potentially hurt the alien. 

 

 “Can you eat?” Sicheng asked, placing a plate of steamed vegetables in front of the curious alien. He placed a fork next to him, unnoticed by Yuta. The alien puckered his lips, nodding before shoving his whole face into the bowl to eat. Sicheng screamed and quickly pulled Yuta’s face away from the bowl,

 

 “ _With the utensils, Yuta_!” Sicheng sighed, handing the forgotten fork to the alien who just stared at the contraption in wonder. He stabbed Sicheng’s hand with it, gently enough not to hurt him but at some point got annoying as Yuta  _repeatedly_ poked him with the fork. Sicheng took the fork from him and positioned it so he could stab at the vegetables instead and feed Yuta.

 

 The alien happily chewed on the green beans, not a sight of discomfort or disgust for the vegetables, making Sicheng sigh as he checked off a mental list about what the alien could eat. He could eat veggies, that was fine, his brother hated vegetables and would always spit them out at him when he had the chance. 

 

 The human had realized Yuta was still indecently  _naked_ besides the board shorts and dragged him towards the bathroom once he finished his third bowl of steamed veggies, 

 

 “Stay here. Don’t touch anything. I’m gonna get you some change of clothes and make you shower because no offense, you smell.” 

 

 “This is my mating scent. It’s a sign for you.”

 

 “Are you .. Okay you know what, never mind. Gross. Get in the tub.”

 

 Sicheng was perhaps not a good fit to be bathing cute boys in his bathtub. Yuta might have been the flirtiest alien he’s ever met. Or person? He’s never met an alien besides Yuta before but _man_ does this alien need to chill. 

 

 “You’re not going to join me?” Yuta innocently asked, the same smile plastered across his face. His eyes twinkled in amusement when he watched Sicheng sputter and protest that he showered earlier. He allowed Sicheng to squirt strawberry shampoo onto his head and massage into his soft scalp, washing his white hair. 

 

 “Is your hair turning pink–“ The human gasped, watching as his fingers carded through Yuta’s roots turning from snow blonde to strawberry pink. Yuta shrugged while playing around with the shower-head, occasionally missing Sicheng’s head as he tried to clean him, 

 

 “I didn’t even know I could do that. I must be extracting the color from the jelly thing. Are you going to clean my body next?” 

 

 “Bro,” Sicheng sighed, rubbing his temples with his wet hands, avoiding Yuta’s lascivious smile, “I’m sure you can do the rest by yourself, right? Here, theres the loofah, I’ll wait for you outside.”

 

 The loofah suddenly levitated from Sicheng’s hands and the boy tried not to freak out as if Yuta hadn’t literally used telekinesis to carry his pod into the backyard. Sicheng gave a pointed look to the alien, gaining a nonchalant grin back as the alien raised his arms to clean under his arms. 

 

 Sicheng was tempted to flip off the alien but decided not to as he was just learning, and he didn’t want Yuta to learn any unnecessary profanities while he was here. He opted to just warn him once more to not touch anything but the soap, loofah and shampoo.

 

 Yuta was fine for approximately 2 minutes as Sicheng washed the dishes, only for Yuta to screech that there’s a bunch of pink orbs flying up to attack him. The boy dropped what he was doing only to find that Yuta found his stash of Lush bubble bars and accidentally dropped them in the bath. 

 

 Sicheng could understand, he couldn’t be mad at the alien for an accident but those bubble bars made a huge dent in his wallet and he felt like curling up into ball and crying. He could only sigh, smiling in defeat at Yuta’s confused pout and patting his wet hair, 

 

 “They’re just bubbles, Yuta. They won’t hurt you. It’s okay.”

 

 He tried to speak as gently as possible, so Yuta would understand that nothing inside of Sicheng’s home would hurt him besides the sharp utensils hidden away in the cabinets so Yuta could not hurt himself unintentionally. The alien seemed to cooperate as he leaned further into the bath, covering half of his face and proceeding to make bubbles underneath with his mouth. Sicheng couldn’t help but giggle behind his hand and left Yuta to his own devices. 

 

 

 

 

 “ _Cheng_ , I’m home.” The loud voice of Sicheng’s little brother yelling at the top of his lungs to clearly bother Sicheng came from the front door. Sicheng groaned, hoping his brother didn’t open the door like the little shit he was and find him drying out an alien’s hair with his fluffy Gudetama towel. 

 

 “Sicheng ai, your ears..” Yuta cooed under the yellow towel, reaching over to touch Sicheng’s sharp-tipped ears with his hands. Sicheng yelped, covering his ears with red cheeks and hissed,

 

 “Do _not_ touch my ears.” 

 

 “Cute!” Yuta teased, still trying to reach for the human’s ears despite Sicheng’s loud protests that his ears are not toys to be played with. Light footsteps were heard outside the bathroom, the door swung open and there revealed Sicheng’s younger brother, Renjun. He seemed more than amused at the sight before him. The alien sitting on the edge of the tub with only sweatpants on grabbing Sicheng’s ears and his brother trying to smother the alien with his Gudetama towel. 

 

 “Am I interrupting something? Why did you bring your boyfriend over today should I leave? And is that _my_ towel?” He demanded, his eyes glaring down at his elder brother before taking sight of the person behind him, “Oh wait holy shit. That’s a cool cosplay. Who are you supposed to be–“

 

 “What’s a cosplay?” Yuta interrupted, looking blankly at the younger boy in front of him. Renjun squinted, reaching out to touch the dots across Yuta’s face, Sicheng felt like banging his head across the bathtub. 

 

 “You know now that I’m looking closer these do _not_ look washable. What the fuck?”

 

 Sicheng panicked and Yuta took it as a cue to suddenly teleport Renjun out of the room with the snap of his fingers. Sicheng was now freaking out, 

 

 “Where the _hell_ did you send my brother? Now was not the time to show me you could teleport. Please don’t tell me you sent him to like another galaxy or something, oh _god_ , bring him back!”

 

 “Relax!” Yuta piped up, placing his hands on either Sicheng’s shoulders, suddenly Renjun’s screaming could be heard from outside, “He’s just in the living room, see?”

 

 Sicheng paled. _Great_ , now he had to explain why Renjun just teleported out of nowhere and he’d probably seen Yuta’s pod by now so there was that to explain too. 

 

 

 

 

 It actually didn’t freak Renjun out that much. He stated that he’d always wanted to meet aliens and now was his chance along with threatening Sicheng about keeping quiet of Yuta’s existence and not ruin it for Renjun’s fun. Honestly Sicheng should have told him not to tell anyone but Renjun seemed more than happy to talk to Yuta without taking his phone out to record Yuta’s glowing spots. He seemed more amazed than anything when Yuta had shown him more of his abilities that he hadn’t even shown Sicheng yet. 

 

 He could manipulate the lights, levitated a few things, teleported Renjun back and forth from the couch to the dining room, even changing his appearance on demand to look more human than alien and Sicheng could feel himself growing shy from how Yuta’s humanoid form looked. He looked the same, except his glowing spots were gone and he had almond colored eyes and brown hair. Still _handsome_. He changed back anyways, saying it was an uncomfortable feeling not being himself and Sicheng secretly wholeheartedly agreed. He liked Yuta’s alien form more. He looked more ethereal and pretty. 

 

 “I’m from the Moon of Jupiter.” Yuta explained, swinging his legs back and forth, wrapping Sicheng closer to him on his lap. Renjun just looked at him with fascination. Sicheng could tell his younger brother was truly intrigued with Yuta, as his younger brother had a whole separate obsession with aliens behind his truculent attitude. 

 

 “Which of one of Jupiter’s moons?”

 

 “Callisto!” Yuta answered, his grin almost faltering, “I kind of miss it, but it’s alright! I’m with Sicheng ai now!”

 

 “Sicheng ai, huh?” Renjun sniggered, feeling his brother’s elbow dig into his rib relentlessly, “That definitely connects to the white dots on your face. They’re almost like Callisto’s craters. It’s pretty.”

 

 “Pretty.” Yuta nodded in agreement, “A lot of my people have white spots on different areas. Mine are on my face. We also have birthmarks of constellations seen from our home!” He was quick to bare his neck at Renjun behind Sicheng who awed in amazement. 

 

 “Is that the Aquila constellation?” The younger observed, the birthmark almost looked like a simple one-dimensional looking paper plane with a tail behind it, almost like an arrow with an oversized point to put it shortly. 

 

 “Yes! I didn’t know humans were able to decipher constellations like we do!” Yuta brightened up, obviously interested in the fact that Renjun knew about the constellations. His eyes were sparkling and if Sicheng squinted, he could almost imagine a tail wagging like a puppy. It was almost _cute_. Sicheng shook his head at these thoughts. He needed to get his mind out of the gutter, he couldn’t have those kinds of thoughts about the alien. 

 

 So he just sat there quietly, watching as Yuta excitedly blabbered about the stars and his home planet and his younger brother listening intently, sometimes asking questions about his planet. His heart pitter pattered against his chest later that night, watching Yuta let him fall asleep in his arms, the alien still clinging to him as if his life depended on it.

 

                                    ☾                                    

 

  “Sicheng? Are you even listening to me?” Yukhei whined, shaking the Chinese boy besides him in annoyance, trying to gain his attention for the nth time. Sicheng shook his head, blinking twice and pushing his friend away from him,

 

 “Huh? Did you say something?” Sicheng asked quietly, blinking yet again trying to blink the sleep away from his eyes. His fists came up to his eyes as he rubbed them, trying to focus on his pouting friend beside him excitedly rambling about his Korean boyfriend transferring their university. 

 

 “Yeah? What’s up with you? You’re usually the only person who bothers to listen to me.. Ten just drowns me out with his airpods. You’re quieter than usual,” The younger boy observed, placing his hand under his chin in thought as he squinted at his friend. Sicheng gulped.  _There was no way Yukhei knew, right?_  His eyes darted around the library, as if looking for someone in worry. 

 

  _Please don’t show up. Please don’t show up._ Sicheng repeated to himself, biting his bottom lip and clasping his hands together against his head, literally praying. But he knew there was no use.

 

 “Sicheng..?” 

 

 “ _Sicheng ai!_ ” A voice squeaked out from out of nowhere, a sudden flash of light invading Sicheng and Yukhei’s line of vision in the small corner of the library they were in, making it conveniently (to Sicheng at least) visible only to them. Yukhei’s mouth was agape when a eerily handsome boy appeared out of thin air. But not just  _any_  cute boy. A _naked_ cute boy.

 

 “ _Yuta_! I thought I told you to stay at home with Renjun! And what did I say about getting dressed before leaving the house?” Sicheng said in a hushed tone, dragging the smiley boy along beside him and sitting him down across from a still shell-shocked Yukhei. Yuta had shown Sicheng his teleporting abilities once more this morning when Sicheng was trying to shower and the alien suddenly appeared behind him. 

 

 The alien just ignored Sicheng’s fussing, reaching over to hold his hand out to Yukhei,

 

 “Hi! My name is Yuta. I’m from the M–“

 

 “The Mainland!” Sicheng quickly covered Yuta’s mouth with his hand from behind, chuckling nervously. He quickly removed the jacket he was wearing before wrapping it around Yuta’s bare torso. The alien cooed, trying to kiss Sicheng’s cheek and the human swatted him away. Yukhei blinked. Once, then twice before opening his mouth yet again,

 

 “No fucking way in hell do people from the Mainland teleport to public libraries and show up in their birthday suit! He doesn’t even _look_ Chinese!” Yukhei almost screeched until he realized they were still in a library and he did  _not_  want to get kicked out before he was able to play online games on the computer while Sicheng studied. 

 

 The elder winced.

 

 “You’re dreaming?” Sicheng tried, but Yukhei simply shook his head with his arms crossed. He gave a pointed look to the frustrated male behind the alien.

 

 “I’m hurt, you think I’m  _that_  stupid.”

 

 “It was worth a try.” Sicheng deflated in his spot, laying his head against Yuta’s shoulder as the alien simply pat his head in reassurance. Yukhei watched this interaction, though internally he was freaking out at the fact that there was an alien in the library this very moment, he blurted out,

 

 “Are you two dating? Cuz, I don’t judge, you know? Love is love, am I right?”

 

 Sicheng held back from throwing his books at Yukhei’s face but Yuta just nodded and grinned in response, wrapping his arms around Sicheng’s torso,

 

 “Yes, Sicheng ai is _my_ lovely human boyfriend!”

 

 “Oh man, Cheng are you okay? Your face is really red, bro. Do you want some water or–“

 

 “I’m just peachy.” Sicheng said between his gritted teeth, closing his eyes with embarrassment. The librarian had looked at their table to see what all the ruckus was all about only to find a half naked man cuddling against a blushing Sicheng and a wary Yukhei watching. 

 

 “Kids these days..” The woman muttered, shaking her head at Yuta’s bare top half and proceeding to kick all three of them out, banning them for a whole week. Yukhei begrudgingly waved goodbye to the computers he couldn’t play Animal Jam on until next week.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 “Why is your brother so mean with you?” Yuta asked one night, his nose digging into Sicheng’s neck, breathing in the cinnamon scent he enjoyed but never experienced back home. The alien wondered why Renjun would always look at his brother with distaste at times whenever Yuta had tried to flirt with him or kiss him. Making snide comments at times to annoy Sicheng or purposely making loud noises to bother his brother.

 

 “Renjun?” Sicheng asked, his eyes not moving from the ceiling above him as he tried to not think about the alien being so close to him for the thousandth time this week, “It’s nothing. He’ll get over it. It’s just his dumb teenage hormones. He’s been mad I won’t let him date this kid who is obviously bad news for him.”

 

 “But why?” Yuta persisted, rolling off of the human and curiously peering at him from under, “Shouldn’t he be allowed to make his own choices?”

 

 Sicheng hummed, turning to face the alien with furrowed eyebrows,

 

 “Of course he does. But I’m trying to be a responsible brother, taking care of him and making sure he doesn’t get hurt while our parents are gone. He’ll learn to get over it, he can hate me all he wants because I won’t let him date the little runt. I know he’s sneaking around anyways. Little shit.” 

 

 “Where are your parents?” Yuta questioned again.

 

 “They’re always on business trips. But it’s fine, I like being by myself with Renjun. Our parents aren’t so bad when they’re around anyways, you know?” Sicheng turned his body to look down at Yuta’s curious gaze, he felt his cheeks heat up at his intense eyes. He’d never been _this_ close to Yuta’s face before. He noticed the alien had flecks of gold in his both his hazel eyes and the spots across his face glowed white, “What about you? Do you have any siblings or parents?”

 

 “Everyone born on Callisto is connected. So I have thousands of siblings and one mother that gives life to all of us.” Yuta says simply, Sicheng’s eyes widened and the alien quickly shuts him down, “No, no, we don’t marry our own! None of that sort of thing. Usually we marry from others on other planets and moons in either this galaxy or another. Most commonly, my batch marries from the moons Triton or Deimos and move to Jupiter for common life.”

 

 Sicheng could only listen to Yuta explain the ways of life for his species, it amazed him how there was one creature that gave birth to simply pretty aliens like Yuta on one moon and how Jupiter _actually_ carries civilization  and the world doesn’t know about it. Sicheng encouraged Yuta to share more of how his civilization worked, how others looked and if humans were boring looking compared to other aliens. 

 

 “Where will you marry from?” 

 

 Yuta’s eyes snapped from the glossy look he had across his face to a more reserved one, his ears turned.. _red_? He seemed to get flustered the same ways humans did. It was the first time Sicheng had ever seen the boy grown flustered over such a trivial question. Well, he _was_ asking what species he wanted to marry. 

 

 “I don’t want to marry from Triton or Deimos like my siblings. My brother married someone from Pluto, which is frowned upon in my batch because Plutonians are rather poorer than Callistians but I support him.” Yuta played around with his fingers almost nervously, “I’ve got my eyes set on someone from Earth, though. But I’ve got to leave soon before my brethren get worried. So I’m hoping I can pursue something with this human before I leave.” 

 

  _Oh_? Sicheng felt a pang in his chest when Yuta had mentioned liking someone he’d met during his time here. Was it Yukhei? He knew it couldn’t be his brother with the gigantic age difference between them, but he was now sure it was most likely Yukhei.

 

 “Is it.. Yukhei?” Sicheng asked, not being able to look at the alien across from him without feeling just a teensy bit hurt that Yuta might not return the small crush he had on him. He heard Yuta snort above him, 

 

 “Yukhei is funny but doesn’t he have a boyfriend?” Yuta smiled and immediately all jealousy—when did _that_ get there—was wiped from Sicheng’s mind. Suddenly Sicheng felt a pair of soft lips come into contact with his for a brief moment. He gasped when Yuta had pulled away shyly,  “Goodnight Sicheng.”

 

 Sicheng felt himself get flustered all over again when Yuta turned on his side and closed his eyes. No way in _hell_ was he going to let Yuta get away with flustering him so much this week. Sicheng pursed his lips, grabbing Yuta’s shoulders, turning him over and pinning him against the bed. He knew his cheeks were probably beet red and he looked like a strawberry but at this point it was a common sight for Yuta. 

 

 Yuta seemed surprised to his actions, but rather just as flustered as Sicheng was with his legs on either side of the alien’s body. The air was tense around them, Sicheng couldn’t really believe he’s in this position at this moment with an alien. He expected it to be with someone like Kun from down the street, but instead here he was with an extraterrestrial boy thats smile could rival a thousand suns. Not that he was complaining.

 

 “Err..” Sicheng chuckled awkwardly, looking down at the hazel eyed alien. Yuta just tilted his head, smiling before sitting up and taking Sicheng by the hands and switched their positions. 

 

 “Sicheng ai! If you wanted to take dominance in this relationship you should actually do it instead of just sitting there.” Yuta laughed, his face mere inches away from the human’s own,

 

 “ _Relationshi_ -“ Sicheng’s protests were cut off by Yuta’s pouty lips coming into contact with his own yet again. This time longer, with a bit more teeth than intended since Yuta was not a very experienced kisser. But Sicheng let it pass anyways as the alien left him breathless. They kissed until Sicheng’s lips were puffy and Yuta really didn’t want to stop kissing Sicheng because the intimacy felt so nice. 

 

 A feeble human would simply not live up to Sicheng’s standards since his standards were strictly now, ‘ _1_.  _Be an alien, 2. Be Yuta’_. Even then, Yuta convinced him afterwards to let Renjun make his own choices in dating others because he didn’t like how Renjun spoke to him at times and Sicheng could only breathlessly agree before going back to smooching the soul out of him. 

 

                                    ☾                                    

 

 Sicheng had remembered from the night before that Yuta had to leave soon. Yuta’s pod was fine, it wasn’t busted or jacked up at all. He could have left any time he wanted to, to go back to his vacation on Mars but decided to stay on Earth with Sicheng. In the process, ending up liking him enough to want to return for him every time he travels. 

 

 Sicheng had made Yuta use his human cover up to take him along for grocery shopping, sometimes reprimanding him to stop barking back at the dogs they’d see and flipping off everyone he saw as a greeting (courtesy to Renjun for teaching him that). Sicheng liked spending time with Yuta, teaching him how to make simple pancakes and the alien ended up throwing the batter all over Sicheng. To Sicheng, though he won’t admit it through his clenched teeth, it was sort of cute how Yuta cleaned off the batter absentmindedly with a cloth as he gazed into his eyes with a warm smile. 

 

 Sometimes Yuta would make Sicheng shower with him and much to Sicheng’s protests he still ended up joining him anyways (with clothes because the Chinese would threaten to kick the alien to Mars himself if he even _dared_ ). And even though Sicheng hated it when people touched his ears, he always allowed Yuta to touch them, letting him coo at them at night when they were falling asleep. 

 

 Then it was time for Yuta’s leave. He didn’t want to go back to Callisto where Sicheng wasn’t present. He liked his stay on Earth meeting Sicheng and his friends, even liking whenever he and Renjun collectively cuddled Sicheng into his own couch. He’d miss the physical interactions he’d feel with Sicheng, the unfamiliar beat of his heart whenever Sicheng smiled back at him or pouted from his teasing. He would miss the form of intimacy humans that liked each other would do called it kissing. He made sure to give the human plenty of kisses the night he had to prepare his departure. 

 

 “You’ll visit sometime right? Please say yes, I can’t handle being with these losers any longer.” Renjun sighed, hugging the tall alien’s arm and clinging to it as Sicheng tried to peel him off. Yuta assured him he would visit him whenever he came for Sicheng. 

 

 Renjun had left the pair alone soon afterwards, Sicheng awkwardly rubbing his arms, watching Yuta set up his pod to prepare to leave. The alien stood up, looking down at the human with a small grin, his hands behind his back expectantly. 

 

 “So..” Sicheng cleared his throat, avoiding the alien’s bright eyes gazing down at him. The moonlight was reflecting off the side of his pretty face and Sicheng felt like his heart was going to get ripped out if he kept looking at the ethereal alien above him. 

 

 “Sicheng.” His hands wrapped themselves cooly around Sicheng’s waist, smiling down at the flustered human, “Will you miss me?” 

 

 “Of course I’ll miss you, idiot.” He sighed, crossing his arms, glaring at nothing in particular until Yuta had raised his chin up to look him in the eye, “I’ll miss you a lot. Promise me you won’t find some hot alien chick and leave me for her, yeah?”

 

 “Never!” Yuta laughed, pressing his forehead against Sicheng’s, “I promise. With all my 6 hearts. No one else in the galaxy could compare to someone as beautiful as you. I’ll come visit you whenever I can. Maybe I’ll tidy up my teleporting skills so I can teleport by your side from Callisto when you’re sleeping so you can feel me with you when you miss me.” 

 

 “You’re lucky you’re so cute or else I’d throw up and kick you,” He sniffled, gently shoving Yuta’s chest with his hand. He could feel the alien’s vibrating laughter as he hugged him tight against his chest. The atmosphere felt comfortable around them, despite Sicheng _still_ freezing his ass off in the cold. 

 

 “What is that word humans use to describe a strong feeling for someone? In my language, it’s _ai._ ” Yuta questioned, rubbing his cheek against the top of Sicheng’s head. The human felt flustered all over again, Yuta had been calling him ‘ _love_ ’ in both their languages this whole time without realizing it. 

 

 “Are you saying you _love_ me?” Sicheng squeaked, “You’ve been calling me ‘love’ this whole time in like 3 languages you know? It’s embarrassing.”

 

 “I’m aware.” _Oh_ that cheeky smile Sicheng wanted to kiss off his face, “Yes Sicheng, I love you. I felt it right when I first met you and asked for your name when you smiled at me.” 

 

 Sicheng was silent for a moment, taking in this new information as his.. _boyfriend_ (?) was about to leave, being lightyears away rather than just a few miles. He sighed, looking up at Yuta with a half-smile, kissing the tip of his nose,

 

 “I love you too, Yuta. You better keep that promise on teleporting here when you can.. No measly human can compare to you and your weird powers that I’m still _really_ not used to.” 

 

 The alien was ecstatic, grabbing the sides of Sicheng’s face, squishing his cheeks together and kissing him. He truly adored it whenever Sicheng gave him affection back or kissed him first. Heat creeped up Sicheng’s neck, even after all that he wasn’t used to all this affection the alien gave him. Yet it wasn’t a bad thing, he liked it. 

 

 And so, Yuta left, making sure to leave thousands of kisses all over Sicheng’s face, making Sicheng do the same to him as he seated himself inside the pod. Sicheng waved goodbye, screaming at Yuta that he loved him once again and the alien screaming back that he loved him more until the pod closed. The last time Sicheng would Yuta’s face for awhile until he could see him again. 

 

 His feet stood grounded against the dirt under him, watching the pod lift off, cloaking itself so it would be invisible to the human eye and promptly disappearing as if it was never there. Sicheng blinked, sniffling for a second before crossing his arms, looking up at the night sky like he intended to before he met Yuta. 

 

 He sat himself on the ground, his legs against his chest as his eyes raked over the thousands of stars in the sparkling night, knowing that his cute, alien boyfriend would be out there somewhere. He closed his eyes, smiling to himself when he heard the crunching of leaves behind him,

 

 “It’s only been 5 minutes Yuta.” 

 

 “I’ll teleport right back into my pod after just _one_ more kiss.” 

 

 Sicheng sighed, looking back at the grinning alien bouncing on the balls of his feet as he ran up to engulf Sicheng into another kiss. 

 

 Who was he to say no?

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!! leave a comment or kudos idk!! bye bye till the next fic which is a mermaid au #tsunderewinwin4life ik ‘ai’ means love in both japanese and chinese heh


End file.
